Follow the River
by Perry12
Summary: *Spoilers if you haven't seen the episode 'A Good Man Goes To War'  The Doctor left Amy, Rory and River on Demons Run to find Melody. The Tardis takes him to Egypt. The search for Melody is on!
1. Chapter 1: Archaeologist

_Continuing from Series 6, A good man goes to war (episode 7) Please Review! I like hearing ideas and tips on how to make my writing better!_

The Tardis engines sprang to life as the Doctor pulled the lever. Of course the doctor had left the brakes on as usual. The tardis came to a noisy landing and the doctor rushed outside to find himself on top of a sand dune. He turned around to check out the surroundings and came face to face with a huge yellow wall of bricks. "Egypt! Year 2040, perfect!"

The Doctor came do an archaeology site near the pyramid. "Excuse me sir, this is a private site, may I see some ID" said a guard.

"Err, yes of course" He pulled out his psychic paper "I'm Dr. John Smith from the Archaeological Research Centre"

"Ah, Doctor Smith welcome, please wait a moment"

The guard went into a tent. "Madame, Dr. Smith from the ARC is here"

"Dr. Smith? I haven't been expecting anyone from the ARC, well get Jack to show him round quickly we have to get ready" said the woman.

The Doctor was looking at some of the artefacts on a table next to the tent and was pointing out what each of them was from to a young archaeologist, then he noticed a little girl was looking at him. "Hello" he said to her but she just ran away. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the table. Suddenly he came across something. It was a round, flat object with writing on it. The doctor picked it up. "This is very interesting, this writing is the people of the Gamma Forest's language" But before he could read it properly a man came running up to him "You must be Dr. Smith, I'm Jack I suppose you want a tour of the camp"

"Ah, yes excellent!" The Doctor slipped the object into his pocket and followed the man.

"This is our main dig site, we are making good progress at the moment"

"May I ask, what are you looking for?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, it's classified information" replied Jack.

"But you're archaeologists! What could be so important that you're not allowed to tell anyone?" Jack just looked at the doctor and carried on walking.

"Here is the section for our trainees" said Jack as they reached another smaller dig site and 3 large tents.

"Jack, can you come over here for a minute?" said a young woman in the dig site.

"Ok, hold on. I'll be back later Dr. Smith, feel free to look around a bit more" Jack said as he turned and went to speak to the woman.

The Doctor watched as the trainee's in the smaller dig site were practicing identifying objects with the help of a rather plump looking man. The Doctor turned around as he heard someone come out of one of the tents. It was the girl who was looking at him earlier. She seemed to be in her early teens and the doctor wondered what she was doing here because she was obviously too young to be a trainee. She seemed familiar to him but he couldn't work out where he might have seen her before. When she saw him the girl froze at the door and went back into the tent. The Doctor decided to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2: River

Inside the tent were two bunk beds. The girl was sitting on one of the beds looking at a small book. "I love bunk beds!" the Doctor said to the girl. She looked up at him and then flicked through the book.

"It is you! But how! You're supposed to be… but I!" she cried. Then she got up and ran out of the tent leaving the book lying on the bed. The Doctor picked up the book. It was blue and patterned like the Tardis. "River's diary" he whispered. He opened it to the first page where written in neat handwriting it said 'This is your diary Melody Pond, every time you meet the Doctor you will write in it. You shouldn't need to write much, your time with the Doctor will be short. Remember, the Doctor must not know who you are so you will take on your name in the language of the Gamma Forest, River Song.'

The Doctor closed the book. "'your time with the Doctor will be short', what does that mean. Oh, no, she can't… she can't have" The Doctor put the book in his pocket and ran out of the tent.

"Dr. Smith!" called Jack as he ran past. The Doctor ran all the way to the main tent that the guard had gone into earlier. He stopped at the tent when heard the girl talking to someone inside the tent.

"He's here, he's here! How can he be here?"

"Calm down" said a woman's voice "He must be from the past; he doesn't even know what you did"

The woman's voice seemed familiar. The doctor looked through a small gap on the door of the tent. He could just see the girl and another woman, with an eye patch. "Kovarian!" he whispered to himself "The girl, she must be River, or maybe I should say Melody". As he said this he didn't notice Madame Kovarian and River come out of the tent.

"So you found us Doctor, you're a bit late" This made him jump.

"Ah Kovarian, hello again! Hello Melody Pond, or do you prefer River?"

"This is no time for discussing names Doctor"  
>"Oh, well what exactly did you do Pond Junior?"<p>

"Pond Junior?" River said as she raised an eyebrow

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to find out" said Kovarian

"Yep, Spoilers" said River.

"You and your Spoilers! Will you at least tell me what you're trying to dig up here?"

"That's not important Doctor"

"Then why is it classified?"

"We're not digging up anything, well anything that would interest you anyway" answered Madame Kovarian "What are you doing here anyway Doctor?"

Suddenly a young man rushed into the tent. "Madame, Madame, we found something!"

"Really? River, you go, I want you to see this. I'll be along in a minute" River and the man left the tent "Doctor you're wasting your time here" Madam Kovarian left the tent. The Doctor was left alone. He suddenly remembered the object he found on the table earlier and pulled it out of his pocket. He brushed the dust off. Inscribed on the disc were the words 'Hello Sweetie'


	3. Chapter 3: Trust me

The Doctor ran out of the tent. "River! River!" Madame Kovarian and River were standing in the dig site being shown something by two rather tall women. "Doctor I told you that you are wasting your time" called out Madame Kovarian but the Doctor ignored her.

"River read this!" He handed River the disc.

"It just says 'Hello Sweetie'" said River clearly confused

"Yes in the language of the Gamma Forest! You wrote it!"

"I didn't write this!"

Madame Kovarian was starting to get annoyed. "Doctor if you don't leave at once I will call the guards to throw you out!"

"But Madame he's right it is my writing!" exclaimed River.

"Doctor, where did you get this?" asked Madame Kovarian,

"It was on the table up there, oh and I believe that this is yours" He took out the diary and gave it back to River "Don't worry I didn't read it, except the first page"

"Guards! Throw him out!" shouted Kovarian

"Okay, okay I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" the Doctor said, but very quietly he whispered to River "I need you to trust me"

"How can I trust_ you_" she whispered back

"I will save you" he said and he walked away leaving River feeling confused.

She was brought up to hate him but he seemed so nice and for some reason she felt like she could trust him, even to the end of the universe.


End file.
